Arakas pregame
PM Caleb: You have reached the eastern border of Vathe and Acrolis. It is late afternoon there is a small settlement nearby the border and you havent seen blue cloaks for about 3 or 4 days. PM *** Arakas is using a disguise kit to hide best he can (darker hair instead of his usual pinkish red and make-up to his skin) and is wearing the hood up on his cloak still. *** PM *** Arakas will attempt to cross the border. *** PM Caleb: heading closer to the border it is a relatively open space at this area, There are some guards along the main road but mainly you see watchtowers on this side. PM Caleb: The guards though all seem to be from around close kingdoms and more worried about incursions than people leaving. PM Caleb: As you do get closer to the watchtowers though one of the guards an elven man in burgundy armour approaches. PM Caleb: Guard: Halt. PM *** Arakas complies *** PM Caleb: Guard: What kingdom do you hail from and what is your purposes for leaving Vathe? PM Arakas: ((What's the nearest kingdom to here?)) PM Caleb: Fyshwick PM *** Arakas puts on his best Fyshwick accent. "I hail from Fyshwick. I am an armed servant of the king there, as you serve yours here. I am in pursuit of a fugitive who has crossed this border into Acrolis." *** PM Caleb: decption with advantage. PM Arakas: ((15 deception, if it helps)) PM Arakas: ((Oh, 19 then)) PM Caleb: (and roll me a stealth or disguise kit whichever makes sense fr your disguise)) PM Caleb: Guard: very well move along. PM Arakas: ((17)) PM Caleb: You pass through the border you are now entering the farmlands of southern Acrolis PM Caleb: (( roll me perception)) PM Arakas: ((20)) PM Caleb: as you get about 60 feet away the plain starts to give out to a sparse forest with a small river you turn around and see some figures dropping of from one of the towers and seem to head in your direction. PM Arakas: "...shit." PM *** Arakas will attempt to find a good hiding spot in the forest. *** PM Caleb: roll stealth PM Arakas: ((And here's where the rolls turn on me. Nat 1.)) PM Caleb: They dont immediately pursue you but follow your path and are getting close to your hiding place, which is out of view of the bordertowers PM Arakas: ((Can I discern that my cover is basically blown before they get to me?)) PM Caleb: roll insight PM Arakas: ((Natural 20)) PM Arakas: ((The dice giveth, the dice taketh away)) PM Caleb: you see the two of them start a flanking position on you when they are about 40 feet away. PM *** Arakas abandons the cover and exits, acting like he's examining the road. He then plays at having just noticed them. "...guten tag...if you have come to aid me, that is appreciated, but most unnecessary. I can handle one man on my own." *** PM Caleb: decption check. PM Arakas: ((Not good. 11.)) PM Caleb: one of them seems convinced but the other one looks you right in the eye and throws off their dsrk bue hood revealing a crrescent moon face tatoo. PM *** Arakas stiffens. "...well...that's different, then." *** PM Caleb: ((roll me deception if you are pretending not to recognize it)) PM Arakas: ((BALLS! Nat 1, again)) PM Caleb: (( what is with the dice tonight?)) PM Caleb: They both look at you and advance one drawing a cross bow the other a blade roll initiative. PM Arakas: ((17)) PM Caleb: ok you go first PM *** Arakas will attempt to dash out into the forest, and hide. *** PM Arakas: ((So, either way, I will be 60ft out, and hopefully hidden)) PM Caleb: ok stealth check PM Arakas: ((Better. 18)) PM Caleb: There turn the one with the sword looks for you but cant find you but does get 30 feet closer to you so you are only 100 feet away. PM Caleb: The one with the crossbow though rolled a nat 20 on his perception so he gets within 100 feet and fires an arrow that hits the front of the tree you are hiding behind. PM Caleb: your turn. PM *** Arakas will attempt to use thaumaturgy to make a twig snap 30 feet away from where he is. He will then attempt to sneak away in the other direction. *** PM Caleb: decption and stealth PM Arakas: ((Nat 1 on the deception, but 19 on stealth)) PM Caleb: I rolled like shoit so they both start attacking and moving towards the snapped twig. PM Caleb: You make it away into the forest. PM Arakas: ((I thought, somehow, Arakas was gonna die before the adventure even happened. :) )) PM Caleb: (( I did say it might be non canon. but i was trying to avoid that)) PM Caleb: You start heading through the forest and make it to a clearing with a view, roll me perception. PM Arakas: ((10)) PM Arakas: "'Yours is a special mission, Arakas. Fate of the kingdom lies upon you.' Fucking asshole." PM Caleb: Dusk is starting to fall you dont really see anywhere secure to camp in the forest, but you do see what looks like a small farming village within an hour or two journey. PM Arakas: "...ok, Arakas. Let's way the options here. You can go further into the forest, get eaten by a large cat, probably. Or you can go into this village and hope the blue cloak doesn't follow you here and murder you in your sleep. ...such good options the gods have blessed me with." PM *** Arakas heads towards the farming village. *** PM | Edited 8:31:17 PM Arakas: "...have I heard an Acrolian accent before? ...let's get this down. clears throat 'He'--no, too deep. 'Hello, friends. I have come from...' well, I'll figure it out." PM Caleb: (( I would say traders from acrolis came through the market relatively often.)) PM Arakas: ((I figured, I've used on in game. I'm just adding character.)) PM Caleb: Entering the town no one really gives another traveler another glance. You find yourself outside a tavern The Ground Oat. PM *** Arakas will enter the tavern, attempt to wipe whatever crud from his cloak he can, and try to blend into the patrons there. *** PM Caleb: Most iof the patrons appear to be local farmers and not many of them, you see a halfling behind the bar perk up as you come in, "Just have a seat I will be right with you." PM Arakas: "Thank you, kindly." PM *** Arakas has a seat at the bar in the darkest area he can find. *** PM Caleb: The bartender comes over after a couple minutes. and arranges your room for the night As you are getting ready for bed you get a sending from Goba Trilda " heard about your close call at the border, dont draw attention, will make contact at Bore through Thieves guild, Do not respond to this message"